


More Than Friends

by quiet__tiger



Category: Psych
Genre: Coda, Contemplative, Episode: s02e11 There's Something About Mira, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Shawn reflects on the Mira thing and Gus. But mostly Gus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coda/Missing scene for "There's Something About Mira."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jan. 12th, 2008.

Shawn sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, or maybe he just didn’t want to. He’d almost lost Gus today. Yes, he’d been mad, deep down, about the whole marriage thing, but any ire had long since dissipated upon realizing that Gus was in danger.

Gus was the most important thing in his _world_ , and he could have _died_.

He turned on his side again so he could watch Gus sleep. Gus was on his stomach, face turned away, and Shawn quashed the urge to reach out and touch him, not wanting to risk waking him up. They didn’t always share a bed, but once in a while it was nice to drop the façade of merely best friends and business partners and spend the full night together. It was tough sometimes, playing everything straight, so to speak, but it just seemed easier.

Until it was very, very hard, not being able to touch Gus the way he wanted to in public. To be as free with him around everyone else as when they were when they were alone.

Not that Shawn could quite put a finger on what he and Gus _were_. Ever since they started their _thing_ with each other, whatever it could be called, they’d been free to date other people. And Shawn had, Gus a little less. But lately, he just hadn’t felt the need to whore around or explore other people. Flirt, yes, because appearances had to be maintained, and he was damn good at it, but right now he only wanted Gus.

And the fool had been taken in by that _woman_ and almost gotten himself shot. He’d never been so afraid in his life. Without Gus, he’d have no one. Except his dad, Lassiter, and Jules, but he didn’t like his dad, Lassiter was a pompous jerk, and Jules just wasn’t the same. No one knew him like Gus did, or ever would. Gus had been by his side for as long as he could remember.

Losing Gus would rip him apart, in ways he couldn’t joke his way through. Sure, he teased Gus unmercifully, and genuinely pissed him off a lot, but that was the way Shawn liked to express his feelings for his friend. Gus understood that, and treated him the same way. Best friends did that with each other.

But he was more than his friend. Had been for quite some time now.

He didn’t know what they were, but there wasn’t a need to label anything.

Shawn let his eyes trace over Gus’s back, the curve of his head, the edge of his shoulder. He thought about when they’d gotten back to the apartment, the way they’d fallen into bed not for sex, but just to be together. Lose themselves to each other in the closeness that they’d almost lost.

This time, Shawn didn’t fight the urge to touch, and let his hand slide over the smooth skin of his best friend. Partner. Lover. Soul mate.

Whatever.


End file.
